


Take Me or Leave Me

by ReginasSass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasSass/pseuds/ReginasSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma packs up her life in Boston and moves to Storybrooke, Maine where she was hired to be Sheriff. Nothing could have prepared her for the quaint town's unusual ethics let alone coming face to face with the Mayor, Regina Mills. No Magic, SwanQueen, Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/gifts).



> Inspired by conversations and singing with someone I hold very close to my heart. This is for you Ash M.Knight.
> 
> Lyrics belong to Jonathan D. Larson

It has been exactly two years since Emma Swan packed up her apartment, life and police job in Boston for a new adventure in Storybrooke, Maine. She wanted to leave behind the busy risk-taking aspects of her job and go some place with less danger but still some element of excitement, so she transferred. The blonde had absolutely no idea what she was letting herself in for but as soon as her trusty yellow bug crossed the town line, all hell broke loose. People stopped walking down Main Street and stared as she drove by. She did not know why. Once she pulled up outside her new apartment, which was more of a loft really, a petite brunette appeared out of nowhere, almost walking into Emma, she swerved to avoid colliding with the rather gorgeous looking woman,

“Hey, watch where you're going lady!”

The brunette side stepped Emma and shot her the most piercing glare she could muster,

“I am sorry, but it is you that needs to watch where you're going.” 

Emma raised a brow and placed her box down on the curb placing her hands on her hips in a defensive stance,

“Look, I do not know who the hell you think you are but I suggest you just run along back to the hole you just crawled out of and let me get on with my business.”

The petite woman's lips turned upward in a snarl as she took a step closer to the blonde,

“That is no way to talk to the Mayor of this town. I would appreciate to be shown some respect, Miss...?” 

Emma's stance faltered slightly. So this gorgeous brunette is the Mayor? Well fuck. That also meant that she was her boss. The sheriff was not about to back down. She was most certainly not the ass-kissing type of gal,

“Regina Mills. How nice to finally put a face to the name.” It was now Emma's turn to smirk in victory as Regina's snarl disappeared off of her face and worry set in.

“I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?”

“Name's Emma. Emma Swan. You can call me Sheriff Swan, though.”

Realisation set in and Regina's face twisted and distorted into a ray of expressions. This most certainly did not look like the Sheriff Swan she had in mind. True she knew that Emma was a woman but she had hoped for someone with more... oomph.

“You cannot be serious? You look like you are fresh out of College. How old are you?”

Emma snorted in amusement. She did agree that she was young looking, but that was bordering on insulting. The blonde picked up her box once again and headed towards the door of her new loft.

“I am old enough to do the job that I do best. In case you are wondering what that is, it's protecting the people in my remit. If you don't mind I am very busy so any further discussions will have to wait. It was... nice meeting you.”

Emma went into her loft and kicked the door shut behind her exhaling loudly as she dumped the box down on the dining table. Regina Mills sure was going to be a handful she could see it written all over her olive toned skin and Emma would be damned if she was not prepared for the onslaught to begin. 

The blonde's first day as sheriff of Storybrooke created a lot of confusion and anger from the townsfolk. Confusion as they did not expect a new sheriff, especially a female one and anger at the fact that they did not elect Emma in.

As she settled in her office Emma heard a faint knock at the door, she gazed up and was greeted by a young looking, tall brunette,

“Uhh, can I help you?”

“You're the new sheriff, right?”

“Yeah...?”

The brunette smiled and stepped over the threshold into Emma's office and extended her hand of which Emma took and gave a simple, slightly unsure, but firm handshake,

“I'm Ruby, people call me Red. I work over at Granny's diner”

Emma smiled slightly as she took in the appearance of the brunette. Red had a figure that the blonde would willingly kill for, and she envied her long slim legs that were currently clad in tight, figure hugging leather. She flicked her eyes up the rest of her body and noticed that she wore a tight low cut red top, purple lip stick and thick eyeliner. The blonde would not usually get jealous over how others looked, but damn! 

“Oh right, I actually drove past there last night when I came into town...” Emma was still weary of the new face. She knew nothing about this woman nor the reason why she was here in her office, 

“You will have to come by at lunch or something! Granny does the best burgers in town.” Red beamed enthusiastically at the blonde. She also realised that Emma was weary around her. She did not want to waste any more of her time so she tried again, “I just came by to introduce myself and to just say how great it is to finally have a woman running something as important as the sheriff's station. I mean, this town can be pretty sexist at times, you know?”

Emma's brows knotted together at Ruby's comment. How could a town that has a female mayor be sexist? She would sure explore that observation further when she got the time,

“You have a female mayor and sheriff, surely you've got some women business owners out there?”

Ruby nodded,

“There's Granny and Belle who runs the library but you have no idea the struggle that they had getting to where they are today. They really had to fight long and hard for what they wanted. Mainly it was Regina standing in the way but other times it was Mr Gold”

Now Emma was confused. She had moved from a rustling city full of dangers and complications to a town that was filled with Drama, sexism and people had to fight for what they wanted. The blonde began to wonder whether she had entered some kind of time machine and gone back ten years.

“I'm sorry but who is Mr Gold?”

Red looked over both shoulders being sure that the coast was clear before taking another pace closer to Emma dropping her voice an octave,

“He owns the town. Regina is the mayor, but only because she manipulated him.”

Emma took a long swig of her rapidly cooling coffee, this town life lark was sure proving to be more dramatic than she had first anticipated.

“So, this Mr. Gold, what does he do? I mean, what the hell does “he owns the town” mean?”

The brunette smiled softly. She knew that Emma really needed to be given the full low down on the town, its general goings on and the people but she knew that right now was not the time or place to do that,

“It means that you've just got to be careful, watch your back, and do everything that you should. If you do something wrong he is the first person to know, he's got eyes and ears everywhere.”

Emma drained the last bit of her coffee and tossed the empty cup in the trash can letting out a long breath of air,

“Ooooookay. Thanks for that heads up.”

“That's okay. Is it messing with your mind yet?”

“Honestly, I already wish that I was still in Boston, but I will not let Regina or Mr. Gold run me out of town. I'm here to stay, and the quicker they both begin to realise that, the better.”

Ruby let out a small shriek of excitement and practically lunged herself at Emma pulling her in for a quick embrace. The blonde tensed at the contact but it was over as quickly as it started. This town really is crazy.

“I am so glad! Us girls need to stick together.” The brunette tilted her head slightly to the side she still didn't know the sheriff's name, “So what can I call you? I doubt you want me to call you sheriff the whole time I see you.” the corners of Ruby's lips tugged upwards in a smile,

“No I would rather you didn't. Emma. Call me Emma.” The blonde smiled, glad that one was out of the way. She could not help but wonder how many more strange conversations she was going to have.

“Well it was nice meeting you, Emma. Come by Granny's any time, I'll give you my special rates but don't go telling everyone.” Ruby giggled, causing Emma to smile genuinely for the first time since she got into this wonderfully weird town,

“Likewise. I will take you up on that. Thank you, Ruby.”

“I guess I'd best leave you to it. See ya later!”

There was one thing that she definitely needed more than anything right now, coffee. She began her search but to no avail. She looked up and saw Ruby's slowly retreating form and called out to her,

“Ruby, wait!,” Emma locked her office door and jogged down the corridor to where the brunette stood waiting for her with a confused expression on her face, “I'm all out of coffee and I cannot work if I'm having caffeine withdrawal. Care to show me the way to Granny's?”

A big grin spread across the taller woman's face as she led the short distance to Granny's diner. As soon as she was through the door she darted behind the counter and grabbed a take out cup turning her attention back to Emma,

“How do you take your coffee?”

“Strong and sweet. Oh and could I have a bearclaw too please?”

Ruby nodded as she busied herself with the coffee machine after a short while she placed the take out cup in front of Emma along with a paper bag containing her sugary snack. 

“There ya go. It's on me, just don't tell the other customers,” Ruby winked

Emma smiled softly and took a long swig of the sweet warm liquid, a moan of approval slipping out of soft pink lips, “Oh god, that's good. I won't tell a soul. Thanks, Ruby” 

The brunette watched as her new blonde friend left the diner. She hoped that they could be good friends she could tell that Emma was a carefree spirit and she loved that in a woman. 

The sheriff unlocked her office and took a seat behind her desk. She could not help but notice that the station needed some serious updating, she was certain that the computer should not be making whirring noises every time she turned it on. Emma's mind wandered over the conversation that she and Ruby had. The brunette seemed to stiffen and check around her before she even breathed a word about Mr. Gold. Surely he can't be so bad? The blonde snorted as Regina invaded her mind; if he was anything like that woman then the town surely was doomed. 

…..

Emma laughed as the memories played out in her mind when she first came to Storybrooke. Regina really was a bitch, and Mr. Gold sure as hell was not any better fun. She wiggled the mouse to wake the new computer up as more memories flooded her mind.

…..

A few months into her new job role as sheriff of Storybrooke Emma was enjoying getting to know the locals. She had spent many nights out with Ruby and Belle and she had even won over the heart of the town drunk, Leroy. 

As Emma repeated her daily routine of driving her beaten up yellow bug to the station complete with breakfast and coffee from Granny's and turning on her computer she growled at the unreliable technology that just would not start. She hit the top of the screen hard in hopes that there would be any signs of life.

“That is no way to treat city property, Miss Swan.”

Emma almost had a heart attack right there and then. She knew that voice all too well, and of course she had to make an appearance this early in the morning when she had not even had her first mug of coffee. She twirled around and was sure enough greeted by a figure of authority, tight business suit and all,

“And that is no way to make yourself known to the sheriff. You do know I'm armed, right?”

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and she detected a shimmer of light in an otherwise stoic expression,

“I have no idea who thought it wise to put you in charge of an firearm but here we are. I will not keep you, as you can imagine I am a very busy woman.” Regina smirked as Emma rolled her eyes. She made her way over to the desk and held out a file, “As sheriff I expect that you do these regularly. It is a budgeting form. As mayor I need to keep track on city funding and make any repairs or updates to any buildings that fit the criteria.”

This had Emma's full attention. She flipped through the forms and felt her heart sink. Why on earth did there have to be so many pages to make up one simple form?! She hated this job sometimes.

“Well that's handy because as you can see the sheriff's station could do with some drastic updating, including technology.”

“I am not surprised after witnessing your abuse on that computer.”

Emma looked from the already beaten up desktop to Regina's gaze. Surely she was not implying that she had caused this with her....encouragement?

“That computer is as old as the carpenter.” 

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted brow and did Emma detect a subtle smile?!

“So you have met Geppetto? He is one of the most valued members of this town so I would show a little more respect, Miss Swan.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Regina Mills, mayor or not sure was going to be the death of her,

“Right. I've got your documents, and I have told you my wishes. A new computer or two, new telephones and maintenance work to the building...”

“Anything else?” Regina's tone was sarcastic but she did store away the information. The building could do with the odd repair here and there,

“Yes, a deputy would be nice. Someone to take calls and messages if I am out on a call. I don't like the fact that people might be calling and leaving messages but they need a response right there and then.”

Regina nodded to acknowledge that she had heard the blonde's wishes. Whether they were going to be granted or not was another thing entirely. The brunette had to hand it to the younger woman, the fact that she truly was concerned about the citizens of Storybrooke surprised her.

“Very well Miss Swan. Document everything down that needs repairing and updating and any additional comments and I will bring them up at the town meeting; of which you will be required to attend”

Emma's mouth went instantly dry, she hated meetings with her previous team in Boston let alone a meeting that Regina was going to be leading and involving official townspeople. The blonde nodded her understanding. She knew that the time would have to come sooner or later,

“And when will this meeting be, Madame Mayor?” Emma made sure to emphasis the brunette's title she was not about to lose their little game of power play to this woman; if only that skirt was not so god damn tight over those thighs and ass. The blonde mentally cursed herself and brought her focus back to the brunette beauty's face,

“Tomorrow morning, nine am, sharp.” Regina turned on her heel and headed for the door to leave. She heard Emma's gasp of surprise, shock and disdain causing a smug smirk to break out all across her face.

….. 

Emma chuckled. At that point she really thought Regina was a smug arrogant cow that was above everybody's station, but deep down she was just a woman that was hugely misunderstood among many people. 

At that moment, the sheriff received a new email. She really hated these things. Why couldn't people pick up the phone and dial her number instead of sending some godforsaken electronic letter? She opened her account and noticed that it was off the mayor herself. Her eyes scanned across to the subject title of 'Open and Read me. Do not ignore'. Emma laughed to herself, Regina really did know her inside and out. When she opened the email it entailed details of the next town meeting and budgeting request. The blonde could have sworn that the mayor was psychic at times; either that or her timing was just good all around,

“Probably the latter...” Emma said out loud to herself. 

She was about to reply to the email but the mischievous side of her came out to play. Instead she printed off the documents that she needed and made a start of them leaving Regina to wonder whether she has actually received anything at all.

Emma's mind drifted off to her first time filling in the budgeting request forms for Regina and although she did not have to request for a new computer or repairs to the building her hatred for the paperwork side of the job still remained. She stared at the forms trying to think of anything that she needed to include in this months budgets. Before long her mind had started to wander once again.

…..

The sheriff's alarm rang loudly around the room disturbing the sleeping blonde from her slumber. She blindly reached out of her quilt to find the offending object and only succeeded in knocking off a glass of water and her phone. That got her up and out of bed. 

Emma picked up her phone and quickly inspected it for any damage. She was not bothered about the phone itself but more the contents; she had not yet got around to transferring her photos and backing up her contacts on her laptop and she would have hated for those to be gone forever. Luckily for her, everything was still in tact. Emma sat back down on the edge of her bed and remembered what it meant to breathe. What she did not remember was why she even had to set an alarm to wake her for 7:30am in the first place.

Walking into the kitchen in nothing but a shirt Emma flicked on the kettle and waited for it to boil making herself a much needed mug of coffee. She racked her brain trying to think of why the morning felt strange to her. 

Two mugs of coffee and a shower later Emma wandered over to the dining table to clear her mess away from the night before and noticed the budget report. Everything else ground to a halt as the realisation dawned on her.

“Shit!” 

Emma dumped the empty pizza box back on the table and made a run into her bathroom to clean her teeth. She frantically searched her bedroom for the hair dryer but to no avail. In the end Emma knew that she could not waste any more time and shoved her still damp hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed the documents that she needed and sped off towards the Town Hall.

On arriving at the overly plush building Emma wiped the think layer of sweat from her forehead, took a deep breath and walked in to the meeting. Everyone including Regina, stopped and turned to face who the intruder was. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wandering to the clock on the wall behind Regina. She was an hour late.

“Why Sheriff Swan, how good of you to join us.” Regina smirked as Emma took a seat at the end of the table and got out her paperwork, “Oh, and it seems that you have actually done what was required of you.”

Emma scowled at Regina. She could not be arsed with this, not today. The sheriff cleared her throat and remade eye contact with the mayor,

“I am not here to be belittled. I am here on official town business. If you don't mind Madame Mayor, please resume this fascinating meeting.”

Regina's smirk was soon replaced by a sexy but intimidating teeth bearing grin as she cast her eyes down to her agenda. When she lifted her eyes she brought her attention back into the direction of the blonde who was currently frantically sorting through her papers.

“Well actually Miss Swan, seeing as though you are an hour late I believe that this is the time for your input into this meeting. Would you care to share with the panel your budgeting requests?”

Regina leaned back into her regal chair and crossed one leg over the other. She sure did love the way that the blonde squirmed under her scrutiny. The sheriff gathered her papers and cleared her throat,

“I have a few requests for the sheriff's station, as a few of you may be aware the building has probably seen better times so what I would like to propose is: maintenance work throughout the building, updated equipment which includes storage systems, technology, furniture, personal protective equipment and a security system put in place. As sheriff I would also like funding to recruit a deputy and/or a secretary. I don't like the thought of being out on duty and someone trying to call me in need of assistance and I cannot respond to that call. What kind of a sheriff would that make me?” 

Emma looked around at the panel and saw them all nodding their agreement with everything that she had said. A small smug smile pulled at her lips and she turned back towards the mayor who was now standing,

“Thank you Sheriff Swan, is that all?” 

“I believe so. Well, for this meeting anyway” 

Emma smirked as she sat back and relaxed in her chair. The rest of the meeting was uneventful and boring. If it was not for the small factor of Regina's tight blouse and that very distracting pencil skirt that rode further and further up her legs with every movement, she could have easily fallen asleep.

…..

The sheriff chuckled to herself as she remembered checking out the mayor of Storybrooke. The brunette hair groomed to perfection, the shade of her lips matched perfectly to the red of her blouse, the stocking clad legs that led to crippling looking heels.

Emma's tummy groaned reminding her that it was close to lunchtime. She dug out the plastic container in her bag and began picking at the contents: one ham and pickle sandwich, some grapes, and a chocolate bar. Mary Margaret had been making some digs about Emma's diet and how she needed to eat more healthily if she wanted to keep her slender figure. She even went as far as trying to get Emma onto decaf coffee and tea but that was not going to happen for as long as the blonde still had a hole in her ass.

Just as Emma had taken her first bite of the sandwich, the ringing of her phone quickly saved her. She abandoned the pathetic attempt of healthy lunch and responded to a disturbance outside of Granny's. How convenient. She could perhaps just sneak in there when she was done and grab a cheeseburger to go. Mary Margaret would never have to know.

When the sheriff arrived at Granny's, she was greeted by the sight of Ruby keeping Leroy outside. The blonde already knew what was the problem, but being sheriff she had protocol to follow.

“Hi Ruby, what seems to be the problem here?” Emma looked between the brunette and short, stocky man,

“He's drunk. He doesn't seem to understand that no means no and that Granny does not appreciate drunks in the diner, especially around lunch time when there are children about.”

Ruby threw a glare at Leroy who she was still holding at arms length. Emma sighed and nodded at her friend before taking hold of Leroy's arm gently tugging him away,

“All right Leroy, you know your rights?”

The grumpy man nodded and obediently got into the cruiser. Emma shut and locked the door and made her way inside Granny's. She got statements off Ruby, Granny and a select few diners before grabbing her cheeseburger to go and headed out once again.

When the sheriff pulled up outside the station she helped Leroy out of the back and locked him in a cell. She walked back towards her office when the silence was broken,

“Hey, sister, do I get something to eat and drink?”

“I think you've had enough to drink don't you?” Emma did not wait for a response. She grabbed her ham and pickle sandwiches and a bottle of water and passed them through the bars of the cell, “Knock yourself out.”

She smirked as Leroy took a bite of the sandwich and used all of his strength to not spit it back out again. Emma sat in her office and began to devour her cheeseburger with her feet up on the desk.

“You know...” Emma began directed at Leroy, “You shouldn't really drink as much as you do. Is it really worth all this bother?”

“And you shouldn't eat nearly half as many cheeseburgers as you do sister. You'll get fat.”

Emma swallowed her current mouthful and glanced down towards her stomach, seeing it was still flat and toned as ever,

“Nope. We're still good over here. I doubt the same can be said about your liver though. Why do you drink so much anyway?”

“'Cause I'm stuck in this hell hole of a town. Nothing happens here, there aren't any opportunities, and every day is the same.”

Emma put down her burger at hearing some solid truths come from the usually sarcastic man. She never really thought about Storybrooke being a town that lacked opportunities but then again she never had chance to stop and think about it. She left her office and sat on the sofa to the side of his cell and sighed softly,

“What do you want to be different? What do you want to see more of?”

Leroy handed Emma back the Tupperware container and shrugged softly,

“It's stupid. It ain't gonna happen no matter what I do or say.”

Emma rolled her eyes. This man could sure be frustrating, just like a woman that she knew.

“Well, have you even tried whatever it is?”

Leroy shrugged again,

“Of course I have. Many years ago I was going to sail around the world with a girl I met but she ditched me at the first sign of trouble. So I turned to drink to help numb the pain.” Leroy sighed as he stared off into the distance, “I want travel, to see the world. I want to make a better life for myself.”

Emma smiled. Finally she was starting to get somewhere!

“And what do you think you need to do to take that first step?”

“Stop drinking and getting into trouble with you?”

The blonde nodded her head softly and stayed talking with Leroy until three hours later. She was starting to get tired, and it was getting late. She would probably need the cell for someone else more deserving to be locked up in the next few hours. The sheriff grabbed her keys and unlocked his cell giving him a soft smile,

“I'm letting you go, but do us both a favour? Stay out of trouble and start planning your future instead of living in your past.”

Leroy gave the blonde sheriff a toothy grin, 

“You're alright you know, sister? Thanks.”

Emma watched as he left the station and headed in the opposite direction of the bar. She smiled to herself feeling good that she had actually done something right for once. The sheriff went back to her office and sat back in her chair with her feet up on the desk. She laughed when she remembered Regina seeing her sit like this...

…..

Emma was busy trying to keep herself awake as she filled out numerous pointless forms for the mayor. This really was one part of the job that she truly hated. She was absolutely convinced that Regina made her fill in paperwork because she knew how much she hated it. The blonde scowled and threw down her pen. Emma knew that no one was around to hear her so she let it all out,

“Regina, you can go fuck yourself! You think that you have some sort of power over me? Well, think again. God damn you.” 

The blonde had found herself having many arguments to herself over the brunette mayor. She probably looked crazy, but it helped with all the anger she had building up inside. Emma threw the papers across the room, deciding to do them later on when she could concentrate on anything other than Regina fucking Mills. She put her feet up on the desk and slouched back into her chair, closing her eyes and focused on her breathing when her mind was alerted to a sultry sounding chuckle. Emma's eyes shot open and who was standing right in the doorway of her office? 

“It is good to see taxpayers money hard at work, sheriff.” 

Regina practically sang the word sheriff causing the blonde's frustration to resurface. Breathe Emma; 1, 2, 3.... She met Regina's gaze and put on the best smile she could,

“And what can I do to help you, Madame Mayor?” Emma kept her feet on the desk and did not make any effort to get up and greet Regina properly, to hell with that.

“I just came by to make sure that you had got those forms I requested you to fill in...” Regina looked where Emma's eyes shot to and tutted as she bent over and picked up one part of the form, “I see you have. They will not do much good on the floor though, Miss Swan.”

Emma's eyes and mind had frozen in time and space. Regina Mills had just bent over in that god damn tight pencil skirt giving her an eye full of round, perfect ass. The blonde blinked and tried to quickly avert her stare as Regina turned back around to face her holding the offending document,

“Yes. Well, I'm sure that you send me all this paperwork as a way to get to me. I think it's all bullshit! No police that I have ever worked with has had to fill in so many forms and papers!”

Regina smirked smugly as she perched on the end of Emma's desk and bending forwards to catch her attention,

“If this was 'bullshit' do you really think I would be wasting my valuable time here, dear?”

Emma did think that this was all part of Regina's elaborate trick. She stared back into rich chocolate pools and she detected a mischievous glint. The blonde subconsciously sank her teeth into her lower lip causing a teeth baring smile to spread across perfectly painted red lips. Emma could feel herself leaning closer to the mayor but came back to earth and stood up from her spot and cleared her throat,

“In that case I shall get it all done for you by tonight.”

Regina watched as the sheriff began to pick up the papers. She was amused with how the blonde responded by the close proximity of their bodies. The brunette did have her suspicions about Emma being gay, and she herself made no secret of her desire for both males and females. As much as she could not stand the blonde's tardiness, unhealthy eating habits, and fashion sense, there was just something pulling her closer to the mysterious sheriff. Regina know just how to push the knife in even further,

“I shall hold you to that, Miss Swan. I expect you with your paperwork at my home before 9pm if you please. I am exhausted after today and need to get my rest as I am sure you will appreciate.”

The blonde swallowed thickly as she stood upright placing the now collected pieces of paper on her desk. She had no expected the brunette to want her to take the papers to her home! Now she had to do them otherwise she was sure all hell would break loose. Emma cursed at herself internally but smiled the best she could,

“I will be there. I may not be the most reliable person in the world but a little trust and faith would be nice, Mayor Mills.”

Emma had no idea where that came from she had always used the title of Madame Mayor whenever she addressed the mayor she could see some form of hatred towards the term which spurred her onto using it more and more. Mayor Mills was a completely new one on her. If Regina thought anything about the new title she did not let on, instead she slipped off of the desk and left Emma alone once again in her office.

The sheriff groaned and hit her head off of the desk. Why the hell did she have to say she would get all the paperwork done by tonight?! She sighed and reluctantly began on filling in the first page. Emma had to recall every single crime that she has had to deal with over the last month and the outcome so she could document it and Regina, as mayor, can see what she has been doing as sheriff of Storybrooke. It was all a load of shit really, Emma was 100% convinced about that. 

A good four hours passed by which point the blonde was beyond pissed off with all of the writing. It's not that she was lazy. It was more to do with the fact that she was more concerned about patrolling the streets and responding to calls rather than the shitty paperwork side of things. Emma glanced at the clock. 8:30pm. She quickly finished the last part of the form and slammed down her pen when she was done before grabbing her car keys and darting out of the office. She was sure that Regina had her down to fail but there was no way she was even going to give the brunette the satisfaction of her being late. 

Emma knocked casually. She did not want to appear that she had just rushed here to prove a point. When Regina opened the door her signature smirk vanished and instead a look of surprise washed over her features,

“Miss Swan. I was not expecting you until another hour or so.”

“Yes, well. You did say that you wanted me to be here at 9pm, so here I am. Now if you don't mind, could we please get this over with so I can go home and de-stress?”

Regina smirked. She could not help but wonder what the sheriff did to “de-stress” that would require her being at home. The brunette stored those thoughts away and stepped to one side to allow the blonde into her home before closing the door and walking into the study,

“Follow me.” the mayor led the way into the study and took a seat in her chair behind the desk gesturing for Emma to sit on the opposite side of the table. “I am intrigued as to what you have put in these reports for me and the work that you do.”

Emma scoffed as she dropped the file onto the solid oak desk with a plop. She could not believe Regina's cheek she worked damned hard to help serve the town of Storybrooke and she was not about to let the brunette disregard that fact,

“I have detailed every single call I have had this month and every one that I have responded to from something small like Archie's dog going missing to suspected burglaries. I have also done the budgeting form as requested. I am not some lazy dumb blonde as you seem to think. I do my job and I do it fucking well.” 

Emma defensively crossed her arms over her chest and slouched back in her chair. She was aware that she probably sounded like a schoolgirl defending her favourite teacher, but that job meant more to her than anyone would ever be able to understand. Regina's smirk only grew more as she rose from her seat and walked around to Emma's side of the desk and sat on the edge of it as near to her as she could possibly get,

“Do tell me, why does this job mean so much to you? Why do you feel the need to prove yourself to everyone? Why do you feel the importance to please me, Emma?”

The blonde's eyes shot open she did not realise the brunette moving from her chair to the desk and the change in proximity did things to her lower abdomen. She swallowed thickly whilst gazing into mocha orbs. It was now or never,

“It means so much to me because I want to be able to protect people, to help them when they are in need or distress. I don't want to be the somebody that sat at home thinking “I could have done better,” because no matter what the call is I respond to it with the same level of importance and urgency. I feel the importance of...” Emma swallowed once again she did not want to falter but the brunette's choice of words were just typical, “...pleasing you because you are my boss. I want to do well by you and your town.”

Regina was not expecting that. She was half expecting some sarcastic remarks and some ass kissing. She really did not believe that Emma was in the job because she liked it, rather she was only in it for the money. How wrong could she be? The brunette smiled warmly at her as she made full eye contact once again,

“I was so wrong about you, Miss Swan. I thought that you would have run for the hills by now, but instead you are still here. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you have remained in Storybrooke. Why?”

Emma noticed there was something shining in chocolate eyes that had her full attention. She cleared her throat and shifted slightly in her seat. She was not ready to give the brunette the satisfaction of her knowing that part of it was all to do with the fact that she was falling for her, hell no. Regina would have to work a hell of a lot harder to get Emma to say that one out loud.

“The fact that you tried so hard to make me feel unwelcome, unwanted made me want to stay. I knew that it was all a front. After all you have a reputation to uphold,” Emma smirked as she continued, “and I'm very stubborn. I'm here to stay, and there is nothing anyone can say to me to change my mind.”

Regina laughed out loud at hearing those words. Yes she did have a reputation to uphold she did not want people to think that she was turning soft. The mayor leaned forwards and the words that flowed from her lips were laced with nothing but the truth much to Emma's amazement,

“That's good to know, because I rather enjoy you being around, Miss Swan.”

The sheriff rolled her eyes and sighed gently. She looked up at the brunette,

“Okay. If we are going to be friends or whatever then at least drop the whole 'Miss/Sheriff Swan' thing will you? My name is Emma.”

“I know what your name is but I also know how much you like it when I address you with your title, and besides, you were the one who told me to call you Sheriff Swan when we first met.” 

Regina winked causing the blonde's usually pale cheeks to flush a dark shade of crimson. The mayor took her seat at the other side of the desk and began to go through Emma's reports as if nothing had ever happened.

…..

The sheriff laughed to herself as she recalled every last detail of the memory. She had just managed to get herself comfy when her phone rang again. She stole a look at the clock and noticed that it was now 10pm. Emma frowned to herself as she picked up the call. She shouldn't be here. Where the hell is Ruby?!

“Sheriff Swan?”

Emma had difficulty in hearing the caller due to the insanely loud music in the background she knew where they were calling from straight away without needing to know any details.

“Sheriff, we have a bit of a uh...situation down here. The mayor is here and she is drunk. She just won't leave and is demanding that we serve her alcohol. I know it sounds really petty but I don't really know how to handle her.”

The blonde had to stop herself from laughing, she too had absolutely no idea of how to handle Regina but the thought of her being intoxicated made the opportunity too rare of an occasion to miss out on. 

“Okay, I will be there in a few minutes.”

Emma hung up the phone and headed to her cruiser taking the five minute drive towards The Rabbit Hole. Why was Regina drunk, and why was she even in this bar? Emma had countless scenarios running through her mind but there was one that made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach. Some sex crazed person could possibly be trying to take advantage of the mayor's current drunken state and that had the motivation the blonde needed to get to the hell hole and find the infuriating brunette.

The sheriff arrived at The Rabbit Hole and made her way inside. She was not ready for the sight that she was greeted with. The brunette in question was singing her little heart out on the karaoke machine. Yes, she was intoxicated, but there were currently no signs of threatening behaviour from her or anyone else in the club.

Emma took a seat at the bar and watched from a distance as Regina finished up her song. She decided that she should send Ruby a text to make sure that she was at the station and when she got a reply back saying she was there she felt herself begin to settle a little. As she was officially off duty Emma, signalled to the bartender for a bottle of beer. She had just taken the first sip of it when a familiar voice sang out over the music down her ear causing her to jump slightly,

“Sheriff Swannnn, fancy seeing you here!” Regina slurred her words and balanced herself using Emma as she climbed up onto the barstool next to her,

“Madame Mayor. I can say the same thing about you. What are you even doing here, and why are you so drunk?!”

Regina laughed and it sounded like heaven to Emma's ears. She had to admit to herself that everything about Regina was just absolutely beautiful, even her drunken manner,

“Am I not allowed a bit of fun, Sheriff? That's too baaaaad. I want to have some fun with you.” The brunette winked as she took hold of Emma's bottle and took a sip of the freezing cold beer,

Emma's heart could have stopped right there but she was not sure whether it was the brunette's words or the fact that she was drinking beer. Perhaps both? The sheriff took her bottle back and took another long drink before glancing at the clock,

“I should get you home. It's getting late, and I have a duty of care to you.”

The mayor titled her head to the side and checked Emma out for a moment or two before grinning and baring those beautiful pearls before sighing and rolling her eyes,

“You're not on duty still are you?!”

“No, but I still have a duty of care. Now come on. Let’s go. I'll even make you a cup of hot cocoa.” 

Regina showed no signs of going home any time soon. She slipped off the barstool and went back over to the karaoke machine and requested a song that she always gets in her mind whenever she was around the blonde sheriff. Emma watched on slightly confused and exasperated, of course the mayor was a stubborn so-and-so and she was not going to take orders, what else did she expect? The sheriff rolled her eyes and ordered another bottle of beer deciding to enjoy the mayor's antics. She was going to make sure she remembered every single detail to taunt her with tomorrow, though. 

She took a seat at a table near the front of the karaoke stage and smirked at the brunette. Emma had some clue what to expect; perhaps some Jackson Five, Celine Dion, maybe even a little Marvin Gaye. Nothing could have prepared the blonde for what happened next. The music started up and she recognised it from the musical RENT. Emma swallowed thickly and took another swig of her beer. She was going to enjoy every single minute of this. The sheriff made her way onto the stage and took the spare microphone off Regina giving her a 'bring it on' smirk and she began singing,

“Every single day,  
I walk down the street,  
I hear people say 'Baby, so sweet!,  
Ever since puberty,  
Everybody stares at me,  
Boys, Girls, I can't help it baby,

So be kind,  
And don't lose your mind,  
Just remember that I'm your baby,

Take me for what I am,  
Who I was meant to be,  
And if you give a damn,  
Take Me baby, or Leave Me,  
Take Me baby or Leave Me.”

Regina watched the blonde sing every word with conviction causing her own grin to grow wider and wider as her suspicions of the sheriff having a crush on her became even more apparent. The brunette started to sing causing Emma to just watch and listen in awe,

“A tiger in a cage,  
Can never see the sun,  
This diva needs her stage,  
Baby, let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose,  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes”

Emma started to feel her cheeks turn a light shade of pink at how apt the verse was for Regina. Folks would kill to fill whoever had the privilege of being hers' shoes, that much was obvious. The blonde's mind wandered over one particular line; You are the one I choose. She shook her head slightly to banish the thought away. It's just a song Emma. Don't be so stupid. The sheriff raised her microphone again and sang to the brunette,

“You love the limelight 'til now baby!  
So be mine,  
And don't waste my time,  
Cryin' 'Oh honey bear, are you still my, my, my baby?  
Take Me for what I am,  
Who I was meant to be,  
And if you give a damn,  
Take Me baby, or Leave Me”

Regina smirked and winked at the blonde. Emma almost forgot what it meant to breathe. She inhaled deeply as her mind and heart began to race. What the hell was happening right now?!

“No way can I be what I'm not,  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?!

Regina had to stop the sheriff right there and take over. She knew the words to this song inside out and she just could not resist the next few lines for herself,

Don't fight,  
Don't lose your head,  
'Cause every night,  
Who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?,  
Kiss, Emma?”

The brunette grinned even wider at the now clearly flustered blonde. She could not help but wonder what was going around in that beautiful brain of hers. What she would give to just have some inkling. She continued as Emma made no attempt to take over just yet.... interesting. Maybe she knows this song too?

“It won't work, I look before I leap,  
I love margins and discipline,  
I make lists in my sleep,  
Baby, what's my sin?  
I never quit,  
I'll follow through,  
I hate mess but I love you,  
What to do with my impromptu baby!

So be wise,  
'Cause this girl satisfies,  
You've got a prize who don't compromise,  
You're one lucky baby!”

The mayor kept singing the parts of Joanne as Emma filled in Maureen's part of the song. The brunette was quite surprised that the blonde had got up onto the stage in the first place let alone was happily singing along to a song that she was directing right at her,

“Take Me for what I am,  
A control freak,  
Who I was meant to be,  
A snob, yet over-attentive,  
And if you give a damn,  
A loveable, droll geek,  
Take Me baby, or Leave Me,  
An anal retentive!”

Both women looked at each other and exchanged looks that were full of emotions. Emma just told herself that this was all in the name of fun. Regina was after all under the influence. She doubted that she would even remember any of it by the time morning came. The mayor gazed into Emma's forest green eyes seeking the very depths of her soul. She wanted to know what the sheriff was thinking and feeling right at that moment but alas all of that had to wait until they have finished their little duet. The voices of them both rang out around the Rabbit Hole as they both sought to dominate the song,

“That's it!  
The straw that breaks my back,  
I quit!  
Unless you take it back!  
Women...  
What is it about them?!  
Can't live with them or without them.

Take Me for what I am,  
And who I was meant to be,  
Who I was meant to be,  
And if you give a damn,  
And if you give a damn you better  
Take Me baby,  
Oh, Take me baby. Take Me or Leave Me,  
Take me baby, or Leave Me.

Guess I'm leaving?  
I'm gone!”

Rich chocolate mocha locked onto sea green as the song ended and the crowd cheered. The sheriff could feel herself getting pulled deeper into the brunette's mysterious eyes so she forced herself to look away she took the opportunity of handing her microphone back to the karaoke master and left the stage. Regina looked amused at the whole situation. She really loved having this sort of effect on the blonde,

“Aw c'mon Sheriff, you are allowed to have a bit of fun every now and then. Do not look so guilty or confused over it!”

Emma scowled. She really didn't know what to make of their little game. She was already so confused over her feelings for the mayor without having this happen to complicate things further. Did Regina know that she had feelings for her, and that's why she chose to sing this song? The one song that is about a lesbian couple at loggerheads? Really?! Regina could have chosen any song out of hundreds of billions but she chose this one. Surely that could not be a coincidence? 

“I am going to take you home now. You need to sleep all this alcohol off. You will probably have a headache in the morning but nothing a couple of aspirin and plenty of fluids won't help solve.” Emma stated matter-of-factly as she placed her empty bottle of beer on the bar and led the way out with Regina in tow.

“I do know what happens when you drink too much, Sheriff Swan.”

The blonde stopped in her tracks just as she was about to open up the passenger door for the mayor to climb in. Regina just used her ever favourite term of endearment towards her, perhaps she was not as drunk as first believed.

“Are you trying to tell me that when I got called to the bar by the owner and saw you all over the place was all a set up to get me down here?”

“Well it worked, did it not?” Regina smirked as she stepped closer to the blonde, pressing her against the cruiser gently “Besides, I know how long that you have been dreaming of this moment, Emma.”

The sheriff's heart almost stopped for the millionth time that evening. She could not believe what her ears were hearing. Was this really Regina Mills declaring her affections for her? 

“And how do you know what I've been dreaming about exactly, Regina?”

The brunette laughed before smiling and reaching out to tuck a stray piece of blonde hair that had fallen in front of Emma's face behind her ear,

“I am not a fool. I have seen the way that you look at me. I have seen the way that you check me out whenever you get the chance. I have seen the way that your eyes have darkened when I've bent over in your office...”

Emma gasped. It had all been a trick and quite possibly the only one that she would happily make the exception for. The sheriff was thankful for the cruiser to lean against she could feel her knees going weak at the brunette's words. She cleared her throat and opened the cruiser door signalling for Regina to get in and when she was met with a questioning glance she smiled,

“Just get in. I'm driving back to your place and I'm going to take you.”

Regina gave a soft, genuine smile as she climbed in the passenger seat, 

“And I do not doubt that you would just leave me once you have got what you wanted.”

The sheriff got in and started to drive in the direction of Mifflin Street, a smile filled with joy plastered all over her face,

“Oh don't you worry. I most certainly won't be leaving your side any time soon, Regina.”

As Emma pulled up outside the white mansion she could feel butterflies taking over her belly. She had not felt like this in such a long time and she could not believe that after two years of sarcastic remarks and cocky comments this is where they were today. She got out of the car and followed Regina up the path and into the warmth of her home. The brunette shut the door gently behind Emma and softly pressed herself against the sheriff's body, backing her into the door. She looked deep into forest green and smiled as she knew exactly what the blonde was thinking,

“I know. I've waited a long time for this too, Emma.”

Full plump lips found their way to soft pink ones in a slow loving passionate embrace. Emma moaned gently as their lips melted together she felt Regina's tongue trace the bottom of hers seeking access into her mouth, which she happily gave. The blonde's tongue danced with the mayor's she savoured her taste as she felt their bodies mould together. A hand found its way into brunette hair and began tugging causing the woman who it belonged to to moan. All too soon Regina pulled away, tugging at a kiss swollen bottom lip with her teeth causing Emma to whimper at the loss of contact. 

One look was all it took from mocha eyes for Emma to understand why she had broken the contact. She nodded her understanding and consent allowing Regina to lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The next morning Emma woke up clinging to the edge of the bed. She frowned and turned over to be greeted with the sight of a beautifully naked brunette. She smiled softly and edged her way closer to Regina and peppered her olive toned skin with light kisses, ending on one loving kiss at her lips. The brunette stirred and mumbled sleepily causing Emma's heart to flutter, she could definitely get used to this,

“Morning, Regina.”

The mayor flickered her eyes open and smiled at the sight of Emma with sexed and sleepy golden hair, she stretched and cuddled closer to the blonde for warmth,

“Good morning, dear.” 

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's once again and tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear,

“It's time to get up. You have a meeting at 9:30.”

Regina sighed with resentment. She would love to just stay cuddled up in the arms of the sheriff but she knew that the blonde was right. She opened her eyes again and got up from the bed heading straight into the en-suite. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Emma who had just gotten out of bed herself,

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said last night...? About you not leaving me?” Regina worried her bottom lip she knew she sounded silly.

Emma walked over to where she stood and took hold of both of her hands entwining their fingers, her eyes shined full of honesty and truth and she settled Regina's mind once and for all,

“Nothing can make me leave you. I'm here to stay.”

The brunette would have doubted anyone else saying something like that to her, but coming from the blonde, she knew that she meant every single word, and for once she finally felt complete.


End file.
